<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam finds out. by destiel_i_am (mckenzieeverett76)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950479">Sam finds out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenzieeverett76/pseuds/destiel_i_am'>destiel_i_am (mckenzieeverett76)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Confused Jack Kline, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Supportive Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenzieeverett76/pseuds/destiel_i_am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Dean and Cas while also figuring out something about his brother he never wanted to know. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam finds out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third chapter to this series. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry this is a short story. I’ve been busy. But, I will be posting longer ones soon. Comment below any suggestions you guys want me to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up feeling extremely tired. He didn’t get much sleep because someone in the motel they are staying at decided to be very loud last night. He went to take a shower while Eileen was just waking up. Jack was sleeping on the pullout couch in front of Sam and Eileen’s bed. When Sam got out of the shower he went to wake Jack up. Eileen got in the shower next and Jack went and got dressed. Sam and Jack went next door to Dean and Cas’ room and woke them up. They went to get breakfast while Cas and Dean got ready to head back to the bunker. Eileen was out of the shower and all of their stuff was packed up when Jack and Sam got back. Dean and Cas came to their room soon after they got back and ate breakfast. <br/>“Did you guys hear that couple last night?” Sam asked Dean and Cas. <br/>“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, his face getting a little red. <br/>“That couple that was having sex last night? One of those guys was fucking loud. I couldn’t sleep because of it.” Sam said confused that they didn’t hear. He saw Deans face getting really red and he saw Cas smirk and that’s when it hit him. <br/>“Oh my god you guys! Really?!! You couldn’t wait one fucking day to get back to the bunker?” Sam said screaming. <br/>“In my defense Dean practically tackled me!” Cas said trying to get out of trouble. Dean glared at him and got even more red. <br/>“And since when did you bottom? You know what. I don’t even want to know. I’ll be waiting in the car.” Sam said angry as he stormed out of the room, Eileen following him. <br/>“Well, that was fun. Thanks for throwing me under the bus babe.” Dean said angrily at Cas. <br/>“Your welcome.” Cas said with a smug smile. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. <br/>“Hey guys. What’s a bottom?” Jack asked. Dean and Cas’ eyes went wide and both said “Go ask Sam.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>